Dragon Kink
by Dragon Koko
Summary: Dragon Kink jest serią krótkich tekstów poświęconych parze GokuxVegeta - począwszy od drabble, po niewielkie miniaturki. Znajomość anime wymagana w stopniu dostatecznym.
1. Dragon Jocks

Dragon Jocks

Po pałacu Wszechmogącego rozniósł się skwierczący dźwięk przypalanego materiału. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na Vegetę.  
>— O cholera, chyba trochę mi zeszło! — zaśmiał się beztrosko Goku. Nawet nie zauważył pulsującej żyłki na prawym zakolu Księcia.<br>— Trochę? — usłyszał sceptyczny głos Tenshina.  
>— Lepszy tył niż przód — mruknął czerwony jak burak Kuririn.<br>Zapanowała niezręczna cisza.  
>— Czy to są stringi? — odezwał się niespodziewanie Gohan. Drużyna Z spojrzała na wypaloną dziurę w niebieskim kostiumie Vegety.<br>— Nie, raczej nie — mruknął niepewnie Szatan Serduszko.  
>— To jocksy — oznajmił Dende i zachichotał cicho.<br>Vegeta z krzykiem wściekłości przemienił się w Super Sayianina.  
>— Patrzcie, zmieniają kolor! — zawołał zaskoczony Goku. — Fajnie!<p> 


	2. Dragon Fight

Dragon Fight

Wiatr dmuchnął między piaskowymi skałami, rozwiewając malowniczo kosmyki czarnych włosów, należących do ostatnich czysto—krwistych Sayian. Na ustach niższego z nich — mężczyzny o ostrych rysach i przeszywającym spojrzeniu, pojawił się kpiący, pełen wyższości uśmiech. Wojownik w pomarańczowym stroju również się uśmiechnął. Jego czarne, lśniące oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

Ruszyli w swoim kierunku, przemieszczając się z niesamowitą szybkością. Rozmazane kształty natarły na siebie z siłą, której niewidzialna energia uderzała w pobliskie skały, krusząc ich grzbiety. Pochłonięci walką, w serii ciosów i uników, nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie. Byli zbyt zajęci sobą nawzajem.

— Kakarotto! — niski, spazmatyczny wrzask zabrzmiał echem po bezludnej okolicy.

Vegeta upadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał się ziemi, drugą zaciskał na krwawiącej ranie na żebrach. Jego niebieski kombinezon był rozdarty od mostka aż po lewe biodro, odsłaniając kawałek mocno umięśnionego, spoconego ciała.

Son Goku teleportował się tuż przed klęczącym, patrząc na niego z góry. Energia, którą emanował, wprawiła w drganie kamyki wokół nich.

— Vegeta! — syknął zdławionym, wysokim głosem, a zaraz potem zakrztusił się zebraną w ustach krwią. Stracił postać Super Sayianina, zataczając się niebezpiecznie w tył. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy tępy, spazmatyczny ból ogarnął jego ciało.

— Zabiję cię, Kakarotto! — usłyszał cichy, charczący szept Vegety, ale mężczyzna nie ruszył się z miejsca, wciąż zwijając się z bólu po ataku Goku. Jego długie palce okryte białymi rękawiczkami drapały ziemię.

— Prędzej pozabijamy się nawzajem — westchnął Son, przymykając oczy. Stawali się coraz silniejsi, a co za tym idzie, coraz bardziej dla siebie nawzajem niebezpieczni. Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, naprawdę któregoś razu przesadzą. Byli dla siebie zbyt niebezpiecznymi przeciwnikami. Saiyanine stają się potężni, gdy są bliscy śmierci, a oni nie znali granicy.

Vegeta z trudem łapał powietrze. Rana zadana przez Kakarotto piekła niemiłosiernie, ale był przyzwyczajony do bólu, teraz nie robił on na nim dużego wrażenia. Przestał robić wrażenie, kiedy poznał Goku. Zacisnął mocno szczękę, odrywając rękę od rany. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się za mężczyzną i zadał mu potężny cios między łopatkami. Zaraz potem teleportował się przed lecące ciało Songo i uderzył go ponownie, tym razem w brzuch. Goku gruchnął w skalę z taką siłą, że jego ciało zagłębiło się w niej na kilkanaście centymetrów. Jęknął głośno z bólu, zaciskając mocno oczy. Książę dopadł go z szybkością światła, zaciskając swoje dłonie na ranach na ciele Son.

Byli dla siebie zbyt potężni. W ferworze walki, kiedy adrenalina buzowała w nich, pobudzając niezrównane pokłady Ki, oni nie znali granicy. Ich sparingi stawały się przez to jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne.

„Vegeta nie potrafi zapanować nad swoim gniewem, ja nie potrafię przestać walczyć", pomyślał Goku, kiedy Książę uśmiechnął się w jego stronę niebezpiecznym uśmiechem. Był on zapowiedzią czegoś naprawdę niedobrego. Nie minęła sekunda, a Goku otrzymał potężny cios z lewej strony żeber.

Dopiero, kiedy zostawał z Vegetą sam na sam, zapominał o celu walki. Zawsze walczył dla większego dobra — dla mieszkańców Ziemi, którym groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Treningi z Vegetą uwalniały go od odpowiedzialności, która na nim spoczywała. Teraz istniała tylko radość walki i siła. Ogromna, niezrównana energia, którą posiadali. Przez lata poznali swój styl walki wystarczająco dobrze, że działali niemal automatycznie. Ich sparingi przypominały kosmiczny, skomplikowany taniec. Zbyt szybki, aby mógł go zobaczyć zwykły człowiek.

— Jesteś słaby, Kakarroto! — usłyszał głęboki głos Vegety. Spojrzał na niego z gniewem w oczach. Jego zraniony bok pulsował bólem, ale gdy spojrzał na ciało Vegety, wiedział, że i on został poważnie ranny.

Krzyknął głośno, czując zaciskające się na jego ramionach palce Vegety. Uwięziony w stalowym uścisku, miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna miażdży mu kości.

Ich ciała już dawno przekroczyły swój poziom mocy. Byli wyniszczeni przez ból, wysiłek i własną siłę. Jak stalowe maszyny na każdym treningu wystawione na najwyższą próbę. Czasami nie czuli delikatnego dotyku. Kiedy Chi Chi muskała swoimi drobnymi dłońmi ramię Goku, nie czuł tego na skórze. Trudno było wyważyć im własne ruchy, które były zbyt gwałtowne, zbyt mocne dla zwykłych ludzi. Son Goku we własnym domu czuł się jak obcy. Dopiero tu, na polu treningowym, mógł uwolnić swoją energię i pozbawić się wszelkich zahamowań.

— Przestań Vegeta! Wystarczy na dzisiaj — warknął, czując jak jego krew zaczyna pulsować szybciej, kiedy ból ponownie uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą. Krzyknął dziko, kiedy Vegeta miażdżył mu ramiona.

— Prawdziwy Saiyanin nigdy się nie poddaje! — syknął Książę, przybliżając swoją wykrzywioną grymasem wściekłości i nienawiści twarz bliżej. Goku czuł jego płytki, urywany oddech. Spojrzał na uchylone, wilgotne usta Księcia, który poruszały się, gdy ten mówił coś rozgniewanym głosem.

I ból przestał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Songo odetchnął ciężej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko się znajdują się ich ciała. Ciemne oczy Vegety błyszczały dzikim, pełnym nienawiści blaskiem. Od skóry mężczyzny promieniowało niesamowite gorąco, jego umięśnione ramiona pełne były zadrapań i krwawiących ran, którymi w ogóle się nie przejmował. Dodatkowo pokryty był potem i pyłem.

— Vegeta... — wyszeptał cicho Goku, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ust mężczyzny. Dlaczego go tak fascynowały?


	3. Dragon Experation

Dragon Expiration

Vegeta leży w kałuży krwi. W powietrzu unosi się zapach śmierci, a na polu walki garstka żołnierzy stara się walczyć z potężnym przeciwnikiem. Zupełnie go to nie obchodzi. Szum w jego głowie nasila się z każdą chwilą, dlatego odgłosy wystrzałów z broni dochodzą do niego w spowolnieniu. Doskonale wie, że żadna broń nie ma żadnych szans w starciu z wrogiem. Ci głupi, słabi ludzie nic nie rozumieją, zupełnie nic. Wraz ze śmiercią ostatniego pełnokrwistego Sayianina, zniknie wszelka nadzieja dla Ziemi. Już nikt nie będzie mógł chronić tych głupich ludzi.

Zastanawia się, czy mógłby się jeszcze podnieść. Może jest w stanie unieść rękę, skumulować Ki i ostatni raz zaatakować przeciwnika? Przez chwilę łudzi się, że dałby mu radę. Wie, że staje się silniejszy, gdy jest bliski śmierci. Czuje, że jest bliżej niej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Patrząc w jasnoniebieskie niebo, zastanawia się, jak wygląda umieranie. Zobaczy białe wybrzeże? Krzywi się, na sobą myśl o tym, ponieważ od razu wyobraża sobie wyspę tego cholernego Żółwiego Mistrza. Jeśli właśnie taka czeka go przyszłość, nie chce umierać. Ale po chwili przychodzi zupełnie inne wyobrażenie śmierci. Zalewa go błogi spokój, kiedy przypomina sobie rodzimą planetę. Ciepłe, wilgotne powietrze, fioletowo—czarne rozgwieżdżone niebo i wilgotną trawę, na której leżał, wpatrując się w kosmos. Te wspomnienia wydają się tak odległe, jakby należały do kogoś innego, jakby planeta Vegeta nigdy nie istniała, a on nie był jej Księciem...

Chce mu się spać, jest mu niedobrze i słabo. Teraz czuje jedynie pulsujący ból w głowie, reszta jego ciała jest zupełnie bezwładna. Chce mu się z tego śmiać, ale jest w stanie jedynie skupić się na miarowym oddechu.

_Wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech_, powtarza w myślach. Boi się, że za chwilę może zapomnieć, jak się oddycha. Ma wrażenie, że powietrze staje się coraz gęstsze i gorące. Ma wrażenie, że wnikając do niego, parzy mu płuca. Jest mu zimno. Ale najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że ma migrenę. Zupełnie jakby Kakarotto był tuż obok i doprowadzał go swoją obecnością do szału.

Otwiera gwałtownie oczy i chce krzyknąć, ale z jego ust wydobywa się jedynie ciche charczenie.

Goku nigdy nie widział ich planety. Był jeszcze niemowlęciem, kiedy Freezer zniszczył ich dom.

Oczy pieką go gwałtownie i wydaje mu się, że to przez dym i pył unoszący się na polu walki, ale jakiś piskliwy głos w jego głowie uznaje, że jest słaby.

_Może rzeczywiście jestem?_, myśli i chce się uśmiechnąć. Jest już zmęczony walką, nieustającym doścignięciem Kakarotto. Chyba tęskni za domem. Za miejscem, w którym był Księciem.

Ma coraz mniej powietrza, płuca palą go żywym ogniem, a oczy łzawią. Zlizuje krew ze swoich warg, czując na czubku języka smak ziemi.

Jest ciekaw, jak wyglądają zaświaty. Ma nadzieję, że chociaż w małym stopniu przypominać mu będą Vegetę.

Wie, że Kakarotto już tam na niego czeka.

Ostatnim obrazem jaki widzi, jest cień przemykającego obok niego Numeru Siedemnaście.


End file.
